Freaks and Geeks
by Rei of Light
Summary: When Ni ya moved to Sendai, he whole world changed. New friends, a new life and even just maybe even a new relationship. But with all this change, some things will never embrace change. Ni yaXSakito, YomiXRuka, Sid, and possible GazettE pop ins
1. September

Title: Freaks and Geeks

Band(s): Nightmare with mentions of Sid and possible the GazettE

Relationships: For sure: Ni~ya-Sakito Possible: Ruka-Yomi*, Ruki-Reita, Aoi-Uruha

Rating: PG- NC17 but PG for a while though, unless marked.

AU - High School, and all the angsty drama that comes with it. .'

I will try to make every chapter a new month of school, which means some chapters will be longer than other, especially as the year goes on. Some months make be broken into parts because of their length, so just watch the titles/parts. This takes place their Jr. Year of school. If all goes well I might make a Sr. Year one as well, but let me finish this one first!

*There will be no "man loving" between these two. Just winks, possible quick kisses and hand holding, like they normally do. I may make some innuendos at that but nothing else, and that will be most Yomi saying it.

I do NOT own Nightmare or their: family, friends or pets, The GazettE, Penicillin,Sid, Steins;Gate, Namkeo Mushroom Garden, Final Fantasy X-2, Call of Duty, Any Kempo dojo.

This is merly a work of fiction and may be based of of real people and events. If you dont like Gay relationships then please dont read! And Flaming me will not get it removed or changed. Flames will not be accepted.

~September: First Month of School~

Ni~ya shifted uncomfortably in front of the classroom, he hated being the 'new' kid in school. "Class this is Yuji Baba, he transferred from Natori High. Please treat him well." The female teacher told the class. Ni~ya could feel the heat rise to his face. As she told him where to sit he noticed that a rather strange looking boy sat next to his seat.

As Ni~ya took his seat he heard the strange boy whisper to him, 'Hi Yuji. I'm Ikari Mitsuo. You can just call me Hitsugi like everyone else." Ni~ya looked at him, a mouth full of piercings, one threw his bridge of his nose and one above the right eye, startling his eyebrow. His hair was black and red, twinged with a bit of pink. "Ok, Hitsugi. You can call me Ni~ya."

"This your first time in a big school? I hear Natori is pretty small. I had a friend that moved out there a few years back." Ni~ya was amazed at how much this kid talked. "Well I used to go to grade school here then my dad got a job offer in Natori. We just moved back a week ago." "Oh, what does your dad do for his job?" Ni~ya shook his head, "He's a head sensei at the Dojo here and in Natori. He teaches shorinji kempo."

Hitsugi smiled, "So you can kick some ass right?" Ni~ya shook his head, "It's not really about ass-kicking. More like mediation threw stances. Anyways, shouldn't we be paying attention?" Hitsugi nodded, displeased with Ni~ya's brush off. Sighing Ni~ya knew that this was going to be a long school year.

"Hey Ni~ya! Wanna join me for lunch?" Hitsugi called, rushing down the hallway. Ni~ya stood there, his bag in hand, unsure if he even wanted too. "I guess so." Hitsugi pulled him down the hall, "Hurry Yomi might have eaten all my food." "Yomi?' Ni~ya asked, confused. "Oh Yeah, you'll meet him soon enough, come on!" He said rushing past a group of girls.

"What took you so long?" Yomi asked playing with his food. He was shorter then Ni~ya by a head. His blonde hair was offset by the dark clothes he wore under his uniform. His ears had dangling piercings and he wore a large ring on his pinky. "Who's that?" Yomi said pointing to Ni~ya. "Oh, this is Ni~ya, he's new here."

"Ni~ya, what the hell kind of name is that? Was your mother drunk when she named you?" "What? You know I shouldn't have joined you two. You don't even know me and you're already harassing me." Ni~ya said, his hands balling into fists. "Yomi, apologize." A rather tall guy walked up, a cigarette dangled from his mouth and he held a bottle of Coke. He had two nose piercings and labret, one above his left eye and his left ear was filled with metal. His long dark brown hair was pulled back from the center of his forehead, the sides hanging down on the sides of his face. Ni~ya wondered if this was ok with the staff.

"What, he has a funny ass name." Yomi said looking up at the rather tall man. Narrowing his eyes Yomi looked to Ni~ya, "Sorry." Ni~ya let his fists fall apart, "By the way my name is Yuji, Ni~ya's a nickname." "Jun Chiba. Well know that's out of the way. Let's EAT!" he said digging into the plate full of food in front of him. The lager man looked at him, "Satoru Kano or RUKA." He put it simply, taking his seat next to Yomi. Hitsugi ushered Ni~ya to take a seat, telling him everything was cool now.

"Hey, we need partners in gym class. You any good at sports?" Hitsugi asked walking next to Ni~ya, he was now attached to him since he found out he and Ni~ya had almost every class together. "Well for the most part yeah." Hitsugi beamed, "Sweet, you're my partner. Aki the lazy ass made me drop a grade letter." Ni~ya just walked on, not really knowing what to say.

"So Ni~ya, what do you do for fun?" Hitsugi asked bouncing the basketball. "Well mainly just listening to music. I really like the band Motely Crew, and there's Guns 'n Roses and Iron Maiden as well." "Oh, never heard of them. I like Foo Fighters. Ever heard of them?" Ni~ya shook his head no and made a grab for the ball. It was easy for him, since he had been on the basketball team for three years now. He wondered if he should try out for it this year.

Shooting the ball Hitsugi watched in awe as the ball made in perfectly into the hoop. "Damn." He said. "Yeah well I also like basketball. Your team any good?" Hitsugi shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure, I never got into that stuff." Ni~ya nodded and went and grabbed the ball, throwing it at the shorter man. Barely catching it Hitsugi threw it at the hoop, missing it entirely. "Well if you want a better grade I guess I can teach you how to shoot a hoop." Ni~ya said with a bit of a chuckle.

School seemed fine once Ni~ya got used to his new group of 'friends'. Hitsugi he found liked animals a great deal and played guitar in his spare time. Yomi had an extensive collection of porn and hentai, which Ni~ya found he liked to laugh at. Ruka had been mostly silent since he first met him, the only things that Ni~ya really knew about him is that he loved Coke, had all the newest electronics and loved Steins;Gate, the anime. To him, they were all freaks, attached to him, another freak.

No other student bothered to say hi or even talk to him, making him feel like he had only these three to lean on. But that feeling changed when he found out how close he had gotten with them. Just in a few weeks had had hung out with them every day after school, hitting arcades and even a concert. High school in Sendai wasn't a bad place, till he seen it's true colors.

"Hey fag. Where's your books?" A large, rather over weight student asked a lithe, wisp of a boy. He looked at the books in his arms as if he was answering the question. With a quick, fluid motion, the larger guy smacked the books from his thin arms, sending then crashing to the floor. Ni~ya watched in horror as other students kicked the books up and down the halls.

The little male student stood there, tears welling in his eyes, body shaking. Ni~ya slowly walked over, trying not to startle the poor guy. "hey… you ok?" he asked. The smaller figure looked at him, glasses on his face, shaggy brown hair hiding his eyes. "yeah… just gotta get my books. No problem here." He said, trying to sound confident. "I'll help you. I'll get this side of the hall you can get the other." Ni~ya said head toward the closest book.

Collecting his fair share of books he headed back to the other student. "Here, this is all I could find. By the way I'm Ni~ya." The smaller figure looked up at him, "Funny name." Ni~ya rubbed his nose, "It'sa nickname. Yuji's my real name." Smiling the figure answered back, "Takahiro, you can call me Sakito though." Nodding as he handed him his books. "I think I have a few classes with you." Sakito nodded, "Most of them we share. Though you are always with Mitsuo-san."

"Hey, if you want you can hang with us. We are pretty cool, I don't think they'd mind another tag along." Sakito lowered his head, "No it's ok. I'd just rather sit alone. I work better that way." "Oh, well the offer still stands." Sakito nodded and left Ni~ya standing there in the hall, alone. Walking to his locker he decided to ask Hitsugi what he knew about Takahiro.

"Oh, Takahiro Sakaguchi-san? He's pretty smart. Only Ruka can meet his test scores. He's pretty much a loner. Though he gets bullied a lot. I kninda feel sorry for him. I think I tried to get him to hang out with me one time but he blew me off." Ni~ya watched as Yomi tried to snipe Ruka but to no avail. "So how do you think we can get him to hang out with us?"

"I don't want him hanging out with us. If the bullies found out then they'll be after us and I really don't want to beat some ass that early in the day." Yomi piped in. Ruka hit one button on his paddle and Yomi's character died. Crying out in disbelief Yomi threw his paddle. "Just talk to him some more. He'll open up." Ruka added, collecting the discarded paddle and handing it to Ni~ya. "Well that sounds like a good idea." Hitsugi spoke.

"No, only one person, too many and you'll scare him.  
Ruka said pulling another cigarette from its pack. "Well Ni~ya started this mess, he should be the one to talk to him." Yomi said curling up on Ruka's lap. Ni~ya eyed the two, he wondered what their relationship was. "Yeah, he talked to you the most so far." Hitsugi added, sounding a little upset. "So I guess I'll start on Monday" Ni~ya said trying to hide from the stone cold killer that was Ruka.

Ni~ya scanned the gym for Sakito, Hitsugi and Aki at his side. "Do you really think a game of basketball is really gonna get him to be friends with you?" Aki asked. "Shut up Aki, no one asked you. Plus shouldn't you be getting us some people to play with anyways?" Hitsugi boldly said. Grunting Aki left their side.

"Hey, there he is. I'll head over, save the court k?" Ni~ya said leaving Hitsugi's side. "Hey Sakito, Hitsugi, Aki and I were gonna play some basketball. You wanna join?" Sakito fiddled with his shirt, "uh sure. I guess so. I'm not really good at basketball though." Ni~ya smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be your team mate then." Sakito nodded and followed Ni~ya to the court.

Aki walked back over, "No one else wanted to play with us so I guess it's two on two then." Ni~ya nodded, "Well I got Sakito, so you two check first." He said grabbing the ball off the floor. Sakito stood awkwardly next to Ni~ya unsure what to do. "If you get the ball, either shoot it or pass to me." Ni~ya whispered. Nodding Sakito looked a bit more confident in himself.

Passing the ball back to Aki, Ni~ya slid forward, trying to catch Aki off balance. Quickly passing the ball to Hitsugi, this gave Aki more room as Ni~ya ducked off after the ball. Sakito rushed forward to hopefully grab the ball from Hitsugi but slid into Ni~ya, causing the two to fall. "Sorry!" Piped Sakito, brushing his knees. "You ok?" Ni~ya asked getting to his feet, sticking his hand out for Sakito to take. 'Yeah." Sakito said being pulled to his feet.

"So the little queer found him some freaks to play with. How sweet." "Shut up Matsuide." Aki said. "Shut up bitch. Oahw look, Metal Mouth and the New Kid defending the little fagot." Ni~ya slide in front of Sakito, "Back off." Ni~ya growled, "What you gonna do freak?" Clenching his jaw Ni~ya slid forward, an open palm connecting with Matsuide's sternum.

Taking a few steps back and clenching his chest, Matsuide's friends swarmed Ni~ya surrounding him. A punch was thrown but Ni~ya dodged it, trusting his palm at the attacker. A whistle was blown somewhere and the swarm backed off, taking their wounded with them. The Gym teacher walked over and grabbed Ni~ya by the shirt, 'What was that Baba-san?"

"They came over and started talking shit. I thought they were going to jump us. So I defended." The teacher looked at the group of kids, then back at Ni~ya, "Get dressed and head to the principal's office." Letting Ni~ya go he shot glances at Hitsugi, Aki and Sakito, before heading to the other group of kids. Ni~ya shot a small smile at his friends, "I'll be fine, though Matsuide might not be."

"Baba-san, how dare you attack a student on the school's ground? That is against the rules as well as disrespect to your peers. Have you anything to say?" The rather grumpy principal asked. Ni~ya shifted in his chair, "I felt threatened by them and their actions. I thought that I and the others were in harm's way. I did what I thought was necessary. If you had heard what they called their fellow classmates and read their body langue, you would have acted the same."

Matsuide grunted next to Ni~ya, but it earned him a dirty look from the Principal. "Feeling threatened and 'reading' body langue may fly in Natori, but son this is Sendai, not some backwater high school." Matsuide stifled his laugh, only to shut up as a rather buff man walked in. "Odadate-sama, I'm Yuji's father." Ni~ya's body froze at the sound of his father's voice. Time seemed to slow, as he watched in horror his father take a seat next to him.

"Ah, Baba-sama. Nice to see you get here on such short notice. As you can see we are discussing the matter of your son's reaction to some unkind words." Ni~ya glanced at his father who was looking at Matsuide, "I think my son's action was justified. Looking at this student I can see the malicious intent he has to harm other students, with words and action." The Principal sat there with a look of disbelief.

"Baba-sama, please." The Principal said, "Takeshi please." Baba-sama butted in, "Takeshi-sama, you can't tell me that you think this student would harm others just by looking at him." Takeshi shifted, "look at his face, his mouth is in a scowl. He leans forward, aggressively. His legs are far apart, as if he is uncomfortable. He's on the attack right now, even though he is silent." Eyeing Matsuide, the Principal nodded, "Humm you do seem right. Yuji will only get a week of after school detentions, cleaning up his classrooms alone. Matsuide, you are to be suspended within the next twenty-four hours. You cannot be on school grounds for two weeks."

Ni~ya sighed softly, happy he only got detentions. But then he realized what his father was planning. He knew how his father worked; he'd get him out of the mess only to ream his "rebellious, shitty" son. Ni~ya was not perfect in his father's eyes. His eldest brother Hideaki was the shining star of the family. He could do no wrong, even if the police caught him red-handed.

Ni~ya never had the best relationship with his father, he was closer to his mother anyways. Maemi had a way with her second son, knowing her oldest was the scum bag of the two sons. Though she loved Yuji dearly, those feelings were hidden when Takeshi came home. So the only one in his family that really gave a true damn about him was his little sister Chiyo. Though she was still in eighth grade, she understood where he came from and always gave an ear to him to talk to.

"What you did at school was not tolerable Yuji! You could have been kicked out of school and then where would you go?" Takeshi said rather menacing to his son. Ni~ya never looked at his father as he took his seat on the couch. "Where YUJI, WHERE?" "I wouldn't be able to go anywhere father." Snorting Takeshi paced, "And using Shorinji Kempo on those boys. I did not teach you that for fighting! I taught you that for discipline! You are worthless!"

Ni~ya kept his head low, he could hear his mother in the kitchen, prepping dinner. Chiyo had just come home, her feet stepping lightly on the hard wood floors, trying not to get caught. "YOU BOY ARE GROUNDED!" Ni~ya sank lower in his seat. His father walked off, mumbling about how Ni~ya had been a mistake. Taking a deep breath, Ni~ya sulked off to his room, the phone ringing as he did.

"I'm sorry but Yuji has been grounded, I'm afraid he can't leave." Maemi said to the caller. It had either been Hitsugi or Yomi calling but Ni~ya didn't care, his life was over now. Entering his room he kicked at the pile of clothes that had grown in the past few days. Sulking on his bed he looked out his window and decided if he wanted to anger his father even more by not eating dinner. Knowing eating and not eating were bad ideas either way. "It's gonna be a long grounding period…" Ni~ya whispered to himself as he began to clean his room.


	2. October

October~

"Dude, I though you died!" Hitsugi said. Ni~ya had been grounded for the past two weeks leading into October. "Don't worry about it. At least Matsuide got what was coming to him." Hitsugi smiled, as Sakito walked up. "Could I join you for lunch?" he asked the two. "yeah, sure." Hitsugi answered. The three walked to the crowed lunch room looking for the table toward the back of the room.

Yomi and Ruka were already there, Yomi eating and Ruka smoking. Ni~ya wondered how Ruka got away with smoking in the school but he nudged the idea out of his head as he took a seat. "Nice to see you joining us Sakaguchi-san." Ruka said pulling the cigarette from his mouth. "Nice to be here, I guess?" Sakito said confused. Yomi laughed rather loudly, causing Sakito to jump.

Sakito shot a dirty look at Yomi and picked at his food. "Not hungry?" Ni~ya asked. "No I was just wondering if my father was coming home on time today." "Oh." Ni~ya replied. "What's he do?" Hitsugi asked, curious. "Well he travels a lot for businesses. He was going to Hiroshima last time in knew. Mom said he was going to come home today but he's never home on time."

"Oh. That's kinda sad." Yomi said, actually telling the truth for once. "Well he makes good money and gets to travel a lot so it's not so sad." "I'll trade you dads." Ni~ya said opening a bottle of soda. "Ummm?" Sakito said. Hitsugi laughed, "Ni~ya here was grounded for the past two weeks cause of that fight in gym. His dad was the one who did it." "Oh, well at least your dad's there for stuff like that." Sakito said a bit too sharply.

Dropping the father subject they decided to talk about Ni~ya's freedom. "So whatcha wanna do tonight Ni~ya?" Yomi asked, pushing his plate away from himself. "Not sure. I think I should just head home, just in case. Never know if my dad remembered I'm ungrounded. I'll go you if the coast is clear then we can decide then." Nodding in agreement Yomi turned to Ruka and began to talk with him. "So Sakito, if your dad doesn't come home tonight, you wanna hang with us?'

Sakito looked at Hitsugi, "Sure?" Hitsugi smiled and patted Sakito's back. "Hope you like video games." Sakito smiled, "I really do. Personally I'm a Final Fantasy kinda guy." Hitsugi stuck his tongue out, "Call of Duty all the way." "What about you Ni~ya?" Sakito asked, "Well umm, I don't' play too much. I usually play what they are playing." "Oh, well that's ok." Sakito said with a bit of a smile.

"So, Sakito said his dad didn't show?" Yomi said picking at his French fries. "Yeah, he's totally bummed." Ni~ya said looking out the arcade's large window. "Is he coming here then?" Hitsugi asked, rather sweetly. "I guess so." Ni~ya said rather confused. Ruka stood outside, smoking because the manager wouldn't let him do it inside. "Hi!" Sakito said walking post the rather tall Ruka. He just nodded his head, flicking the finished cigarette to the ground. Both headed inside.

"So, what we gonna play?" Yomi asked, shoving the last of his fries in his mouth. "Well there was that new sharp shooter game," Hitsugi said, getting rather antsy. "Well I wanted to try the Rock Band game with you all." Sakito piped. All four looked at him, "Well Hitsugi plays guitar on the side, Yomi likes to sing and I bet Ni~ya and Ruka are good at something on that game. We'd be pretty good."

Agreeing with Sakito the five headed over to the Rock Band arcade game. Hitsugi grabbed a guitar as well as Sakito, 'It can't be too hard." Yomi grabbed the mic, Ni~ya reached the bass before Ruka did leaving him the drums. "So what song?" Yomi asked, scrolling through the list. "Well we could try Foo Fighters…" Hitsugi said softly. Yomi shook his head, "I know none of their songs, some heavier as well." "Well they have Number of the Beast on this one." Ni~ya added.

Finding the song, Yomi listened to the preview, "Yep, I like this one. What level should we try it on?" "Well, I'm pretty good at guitar so I'll go hard," Hitsugi said picking his level. After decisions were made, Ruka and Ni~ya played on medium, Yomi on easy and Sakito decided he'd play on hard as well. Only a few seconds into the song and the band was a mess, Hitsugi swore under his breath, Ni~ya had no clue what he was doing and Yomi didn't even know the words. Quickly pausing the game Sakito looked at all of them, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? We can't even play this game!" Yomi practically yelled. "Ok, how about we all try it on easy then. Ni~ya can be backup vocals because he already knows the song." "What? Me, I can't sing…" Ni~ya said shyly. "Don't' worry about, just hum it then." Ni~ya shooched closer to Yomi. "OK, now let's try it!" Unpasuing the game and restarting the song, they tried it again. This time it worked much better, getting the second highest rank on that song, "What name should we leave?" Yomi asked.

"Nightmare," Ruka said. Everyone nodded, seeing how the first time they tried it was a Nightmare. Punching in the letters, the five looked proud of themselves, "Now can we try that shooter?" Hitsugi whined.

Ni~ya walked down the hall with Hitsugi, both had been busy talking about some music when Matsuide walked up, with a few friends of his own. "Oh look the Freaks are talking about some freaky stuff. So whatcha talking about Metal Mouth? Some Kung-Fu with Karate Boy?" Hitsugi narrowed his eyes, "Why do you even care?" "Cause, you two have gotten on my shit list, now tell me bitch."

As they group stood there, Sakito walked into the hall, watching this play out. "I'm not telling you anything." Hitsugi softly spoke. "Fine then, I'll make you talk." Slamming his hand down on Hitsugi's stack of books, sending them crashing to the floor. Hitsugi bent down to pick them up, only to be kicked. Ni~ya jumped to his aid, pulling him away and shielding him.

"Whatcha gonna do Karate Boy?" he said mockingly. Ni~ya growled and shifted his feet, ready for anything. Sakito watched in horror, because they had saved him in gym, now there were on the reciving even of Matsuide's wrath. Matsuide slid forward, throwing a punch at Ni~ya. Ni~ya being quick dodged it, thrusting his weight into the larger man, knocking him backwards. Luckily a teacher had witnessed most of the fight and came forward, grabbing the bully as he fell backward.

Ni~ya helped Hitsugi up, and took him to the nurse's office, followed by Sakito, the teacher and Matsuide, though the two headed to the prinicpal's office. Setting Hitsugi on the bed, Ni~ya looked at Sakito, "You ok?" He asked. Sakito nodded, "he didn't see me." A nurse walked in and pulled Hitsugi's uniform shirt up, exposing his chest. A dark mark had formed on his ribs. Placing her hand gently on the mark he whimpered in pain. "It's just a deep bruise. Nothing feels cracked or broken."

She went and grabbed some aspirin and a glass of water for the inquired student. "He'll be fine. I have to call his family and let them know, you two can head to class." Ni~ya and Sakito nodded, leaving Hitsugi's bedside. "it's my fault." Sakito softly said as they left the nurse's office. "What's your fault? If it's the thing with Matsuide, it's not. I started this shit."

"Well if I didn't start hanging out with you, he never would have bothered you." Ni~ya grabbed Sakito's shoulders, "Don't even. He's just and ass and would have bothered us at some point. Our best bet is to let him continue his shit until he gets kicked out. Until then we have to stick together. If we don't, we could be worse off than Hitsugi." Sakito shook his head, "I can't let you guys get bullied and beat up because of me!"

Sakito pulled out of Ni~ya's grasp, "I'm sorry but I can't hang out with you anymore." With a swift turn he hurried down the hall, leaving Ni~ya alone. "Fuck me…" Ni~ya whispered.

"So Sakito thinks by sacrificing himself, Matsuide will leave us alone? If you ask me, that sounds really stupid." Yomi said playing with a strand of his blonde hair. "No one asked you." Ruka said pushing his shoulder. Yomi snorted and laid his head on the taller man's shoulder. Hitsugi rolled his eyes, "He's gonna get killed. When that jerk kicked me I thought I was gonna die." "You did…. You just didn't remember." Yomi said mockingly. "Shut up." Ni~ya said.

He had been pissed since Sakito left him in the hall a few days ago. "me-OW" Yomi said scratching at the air. Ni~ya raised a fist at Yomi, in warning. "I think we need to show him that he needs us." Ruka said reaching for his half empty Coke bottle. "How do we do that?" Hitsugi asked lying on the soft carpet. "Well, one of us is going to have to get beat up by Matsuide, showing Sakito that he's still after us."

Ni~ya rested his chin on his knees, "I'll do it. I am the one who got into the fight with him in the first place. Plus, I'm used to getting hit." Ruka furrowed his brow, confused by what Ni~ya had said. "You dad beats you?" Hitsugi said grabbing at the grey cat that walked past him. "Well… yeah. When he's mad or something and I'm around, he'll take it out on me."

Yomi shook his head, "Dude, you gotta get out of your parent's place." Ni~ya looked down at his feet, "Let's just focus on Sakito right now." Yomi dropped the subject and looked at his phone, "Well how we gonna do this?" Ruka smiled, "Leave it to me."

Ni~ya stood on the open field of the school. He ran a hand threw his shaggy black hair, debating if he should die it blonde. Looking over at the school doors, he saw his friends walk out. Nodding to them he walked over to the parking lot, where Matsuide stood. Hoping Sakito would soon come out he slowly walked over, not ready to get his ass beat quite yet.

"So you've been talking behind my back you little pussy. Luckily I have friends who tell me things." Ni~ya shifted on his feet, ready for a punch to be thrown. "yeah, I have. I'm sick of how you go around school like some big time ass. To tell you the truth, I think you're the pussy." Without even seeing the punch fly, Ni~ya' head snapped back as the meaty hand connected with his jaw.

Spitting on the ground Ni~ya raised his head to look at his attacker, "that all?" Matsuide flew at him in a flurry, throwing his fists as fast as his fat arms could throw them. Threw the hail of fists, Ni~ya looked to see Sakito step out of the school, a look of horror on his face. _It worked!_ Ni~ya thought as another fist connected with his nose. Luckily he slid back a bit, lessening the impact.

When Matsuide went to throw another fist, Ruka walked up. Dropping his arm he looked in horror as he got closer. Nearing the attacker Ruka threw his cigarette to the ground. "Ru….. Ruka… Ruka… Ruka-sama." He said with fear in his voice. Ruka smiled and pulled out a cell phone, causing the other to jump and rush off.

Ni~ya felt his jaw, making sure he still had all his teeth. "You ok?" Ruka asked. Ni~ya nodded, 'yeah, felt better though." Yomi, Hitsugi and Sakito made their way over. "What the hell was that Ruka?" Yomi asked. "Let's just say Matsuide won't be around much longer." "How?" Sakito asked. Ruka smiled, "My father's police chief, once he hears about this, well he won't be at school, again." "Oh, that's why you have a fetish with police hats then?" Hitsugi asked, Ruka shrugged his shoulders.

Sakito walked over and touched Ni~ya's face, "Now why'd you do that? You could have kicked his ass." He said talking his hand back. 'Well then you would never hang out with us again. And truth be told, we need at least one normal member of this group." "Hey, I'm normal!" Yomi shouted. Ni~ya rolled his eyes, 'I seen the collection of porn you have. I'm surprised you even live with your parents."

Yomi glowed with pride and sauntered over to Ruka, "So we ready to go home. I'm bored." Ruka nodded ushering the rest of the group to follow.

"Why again are we watching this?" Hitsugi asked as he watched Yomi pulled the DVD from under his bed. "Because, it will make you strong." Yomi said winking. Hitsugi sighed heavily and looked over to Sakito and Ni~ya. "That's not how you do it." Sakito said taking the ice pack from Ni~ya, 'ok Nurse Satty. How should I hold it?" "Like this." He said pressing gently on his jaw. Ni~ya hissed and grabbed the bag, 'Don't know why I even need this. I never got one when I was punched before."

"Hush, the film is about to begin." Yomi said bouncing around his room for the perfect vantage spot. Finding it on Ruka's lap he smiled as the first scene started. Hitsugi pulled an iPad from his bag and began to play Mushroom Garden, hoping it would help him not to look at the screen.

Sakito glanced at the screen, partially in horror and amazement. He had never seen porn before. "You ok?" Ni~ya asked. "I'm not sure." Ni~ya smiled, "Well just play with Hitsugi if you want. Yomi's just being an ass." Sakito nodded and watched the images on the screen. He turned to Hitsugi quickly after, 'Mind if I watch?" Hitsugi shook his head no and he watched the small man harvest mushrooms.

Ni~ya looked over at the two playing iPad and smiled, he was glad that he had found friends and helped others make friends. "Who wants popcorn?" Yomi asked pausing the film.

~ Halloween

'Why again are we dressed like this?" Ruka asked questioning the frog hat he wore. 'Because, we are Sendai Kamotsu, better then UPS but somewhat questionable in our actions like FedEx." Yomi said adjusting the make-up he wore. "Why do I have to wear a mustache?" Ni~ya complained. "You my friend are the mysterious orient man we found in a beer crate in our warehouse. You mop up our messes."

"Elmo is glaring at me." Hitsugi said looking at the red puppet his hand was in. "Shut it FullFace or I'll make you wear the damn mustache!" Sakito shifted in his chair, the red jumpsuit fit snug in a few spots and he didn't like how the bandana was tight around his head but Yomi had insisted he dress like that. "Chiba-san, Wan Chen Chen is taking his hat off." Chiba spun around, 'I'll tape the damn thing to your head Ni~ya! I just want to win the five thousand yen prize at the bar. We need this to work!"

Yomi's face was painted with bright colors, blue, red and even some yellow. His eyes had been drawn larger, making him scarier to the glance. His bright red cheeks were offset with a six o'clock shadow around his mouth. Mixed in with the fake stubble was blue, making him look a bit older then what he was. "Ok, I have name tags for you all. Make sure you wear them at all times!" grabbing their name tags Ruka spotted his name, "Gigaflare huh? Isn't that a bit flamboyant gay?"

"Well our motto is we love Gei and we are in love." Ruka's eyes grew, "Wha?" Chiba snuggled next to the larger man, 'It's true, you love call me all the time Giga. I can't stand you cold shouldering me in public anymore." "Please tell me he is not going to spend all day like this." Sakito said putting his tag on. "Who knows? When Chiba comes out, it's hard to tell." Hitsugi said pulling his eyes from Chiba attempting to kiss 'Gigaflare'.

"Does he do this a lot?" Ni~ya asked fixing his damnable hat. "Not really. Once in a great while he'll do this. Chiba is a scary thing for new people." Chiba flew off Ruka's lap and pulled at his warm up pants. Tearing them off he revealed he was only wearing a tiny red speedo. "You know we are going to a gay bar right?" Chen Chen said averting his eyes. "Who cares, I need the cash!" "Jun-kun, It's time to leave for the bar. Have a Happy Halloween now." His mother said walking into the room.

She was unphased by her son and his friends; she must have lost her shock a long time ago. Handing each male their own bento she ushered them outside, "Now have fun and win that money!" Ni~ya looked at Sakito, 'I think she's crazier than her son." Sakito nodded, tilting his hat to the side.

The sun was setting as they headed to the bar. The cold nipped at them but none of the bothered to complain as they walked to the well-lit bar. Hoping not to get carded they waited in line with everyone else. "Ok, I have signed us up as a group costume." Yomi said nervously as they were allowed in.

Loud music blared and the smell of sweat and alcohol was present. Ni~ya had to double take at the crowed. Everyone was dressed in every costume known to man. Greeks, Romans, American Cowboys, Marie Antoinette look alikes walked the bar. "You sure we have a chance?" Sakito asked weakly, Ni~ya shrugged his shoulders, "be amazing if we got out of here alive." Sakito paled and followed the scantily clad Chiba to the bar. "Ok, FullFace, Gigaflare and I will set everything up; you two can find us a seat." Ni~ya eyed Chiba, "I thought you set everything up already." Chiba smiled, "I lied ChenChen." Ni~ya snorted and grabbed Satty's wrist and pulled him over to a booth toward the back of the bar.

"I knew I should have never left my house tonight." Satty said pulling his glasses off. Ni~ya looked at him, "You look less geeky without them." Blushing Sakito replaced his glasses, 'Thanks, but Chiba-san might yell at me if I take them off." Ni~ya nodded and scanned the room; people stared at them, like hungry vultures. He was getting annoyed with how long they were taking, _are they getting beer?_ He thought.

"Well hey there cutie." Someone in a pink dress told Sakito, he shifted in his seat as they came closer, and Ni~ya whipped around, glaring at the intruder. "Oh, I didn't know you were with Mr. Macho Man. How about I buy you both some drinks and have some fun?" "Get away from my GEI'S!" Chiba yelled two full glasses of beer in his hands. "Oh, you are with them. Well ugh then." The pink dress man said spinning on his heel.

"Mr. Princess thought he'd hit on MY Giga in front of me. You'd think they'd all be after me but no." Chiba said sitting down. "You bought beer?" Sakito squeaked. "Well yeah, with Giga here, everybody sells to us. Hitsugi sat down and slid a beer in front of Ni~ya, "here." He said with a smile. Ni~ya grabbed the beer, "You are going to drink that?" the thin man asked, Ni~ya looked at him, "yeah, it's their fault for selling to us anyways." Chiba slid a beer in front of Sakito, "it won't kill you to drink."

Sakito meekly looked at his drink and grabbed the cold glass. He looked to anyone for support, Ruka catching his eye. Ruka gave him the hand sign to knock it back, making Sakito gulp. Ni~ya and Yomi burst out in laughter, causing him to spill some of his drink. The beer soaked his red jumpsuit, making it look like he had pissed himself. "Shit!" the geeky looking one squeaked. Yomi laughed harder, his beer spilling on the table.

"You have a t-shirt under this right?" Ni~ya said to Sakito. He nodded, 'Just undo the top and tie it around your waist. I'll try and dry this up." Grabbing napkins Ni~ya looked down, "Uh… You can clean it up. I forgot we're in a gay bar." Sakito blushed; realizing Ni~ya had looked. He handed him the napkins and grabbed his beer, drinking a large amount.

"AND THE WINNER IS….. GROUP COSTUME: SENDAI KAMOTSU!" The announcer in the bar said over the mic. Yomi/Chiba gladly accepted the prize money on behalf of his group. This caused laughter from his group, whom were mostly drunk by then. Falling up the stairs, Chiba stole the mic and began to sing "Girls just wanna have fun!" but switched Girls with Gays. This caused the whole bar to burst out in laughter, drinks spilling and people falling off of bar stools. February


	3. November

~ November

"Baba-San, show me why you should be on this team!" The coach yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. The other boys stood and watched Ni~ya perform three flawless lay-ups. He shot three three-pointers in a row and shot free-throws with his eyes closed. Bouncing the ball back to the coach he went back to his spot in line, the coach and the other boys whispering about him.

"Wha? You tried out for the Basketball team and made Vice-captain!" Hitsugi squealed. Ni~ya tried to hide his growing blush and played 'tough-guy'. "Yeah, it was nothing. I was captain in Natori." Yomi snorted, "When were you going to tell us that you planned on going the team? When you had three games under your belt?"

"Cool it Yomi. I think it's nice that Ni~ya didn't tell us. It helped him focus more and he didn't have us bothering him at the try-outs." Sakito said, coming to Ni~ya's aid. "So when's the first game?" Hitsugi asked. "Not sure, I haven't got the schedule yet," he said reclining in his chair. "Well let us know when you have one so we can go!" Sakito said, proud that one of his friends were on something as 'cool' as the basketball team.

As the snow began to fall in Sendai, it was getting colder; making Ni~ya not want to get out of bed. He groaned as he seen that another inch had fallen in his sleep. Slowly getting out of bed he grabbed the first shirt he could find, seeing how see slept in the nude most of the time. Slipping the shirt over his head he began to find some pants to wear so he could go downstairs to eat.

Heading downstairs he could hear his father speaking to someone, someone who was on the phone. "yes. I see. I'll make sure things are ready here. I can't wait till you come home. Your brother needs to see what a real man should be like Hideaki." Ni~ya's eyes rolled at the sound of his elder brother's name.

"Brother's coming home in a few weeks." Chiyo said munching on a piece of toast. "Don't remind me." Ni~ya said plopping down in a chair. He grabbed the container of orange juice and heard his mother's light footfalls. She wore a silly grin as she seen her babies at the table. "Want some breakfast Yuji-kun?" she almost sang. Ni~ya nodded, his stomach responding as well.

Quickly cooking something up for both of her kids she set the two plates in front of them. "Do you have practice tonight honey?" Maemi asked. "No, but I think that Yomi had something planned tonight. So I might be home late." She nodded, "Ok, well your father has to stay in the city tonight she he won't be home." She almost whispered to her son. Ni~ya smiled a bit, causing Chiiyo to smile as well.

"What took you soooo long?" Yomi yelled at Ni~ya as he trudged threw the snow. 'What? There is like ten inches on the ground and its fucking cold out!" He yelled back. Yomi, Hitsugi and Ruka huddled next to silver Mercedes Benz. Sakito silently walked next to Ni~ya, his scarf pulled up around his nose, fogging his glasses up. "We are driving a Mercedes in the snow?" Sakito asked finally noticing the car.

Ruka nodded, "Yeah, the Escalade is in the shop. Zozzi hit a pole in it last week." Yomi went red and hid behind the taller man, his face peeping out from behind. As they got in the car, snow began to fall in large flakes; like you see in romantic comedies. Ruka was still calm as ever driving as Yomi peeped threw his fingers, scared that they might crash. Hitsugi, Sakito and Ni~ya were crammed in the back, not really caring about anything but freeing themselves from the tiny back seat.

"So, where are we going again?" Hitsugi almost meowed from the back seat. Yomi twisted his neck to look behind him, "I told you we were going to the hockey rink." Ni~ya's head tilted, "Hockey?' Yomi smiled, "Before Ruka was Ruka, he was on our school's hockey team." Ni~ya nodded his head, understanding what he had meant.

"I've never skated before!" Sakito exclaimed; panic in his voice. Yomi clutched the lithe man's hand, a purely evil smile on his face. Ruka was already on the ice with Hitsugi, skating circles around the two as they slowly drifted from the edge of the rink.

"It's not hard." Yomi said pulling Sakito farther out. Sakito felt his knees go weak and his heart race as he went farther and farther from the edge of the rink. Ni~ya stood at the edge of the rink, not skating. He knew how to skate but he didn't want to today. Watching Sakito, he felt sorry for him and how Yomi was tormenting him.

Sakito clung to Yomi, fearful of falling. "You can't skate like that!" Ruka shouted as he speed past the two. "I don't want to skate!" He said in a blind panic. "We should let him off the rink." Hitsugi said skidding to a stop near the two. Sakito quickly agreed with the colorful man. Yomi nodded his hand and slowly took Sakito to the edge of the rink, Ni~ya grabbing ahold of his hand to help Sakito back onto non-icy ground.

Sighing in relief, he sat down on the bench and began to untie his skates. "I'm never doing that again." He said throwing the skate to the floor. Ni~ya laughed, "You looked like a deer just walking for the first time out there." Sakito's eyes whipped up at him, "What do you mean by that? I didn't see you out there, risking your rear-end."

Ni~ya smirked, "With that attitude you might never see me on the ice." Sakito shook his head and finished taking his skates off and putting his boots back on. "Want something to warm you up?" Ni~ya asked. Sakito nodded, noticing his body was cold. They walked over to a drink stall, Sakito got hot chocolate and Ni~ya got a black coffee.

"Hey, Ni…. Thanks." Sakito said rather bashfully. Ni~ya looked over at him confused of what Sakito had said. "Thanks for what?" Sakito peered at him rather shyly threw his glasses, "Well for being my friend. If you had asked me at the start of the school that I would be here, at this park with friends, I would have said that you were crazy." Ni~ya smiled, "I guess so. But no need to thank me really. It's fate."

Sakito gave Ni~ya a confused look, "Fate?" Ni~ya nodded, "I believe that fate made us friends." Sakito laughed a bit, "The word fate makes you sound like a love struck school girl." Ni~ya stopped, causing Sakito to backtrack on what he said. "I didn't mean it in a harsh way. It's just I do think fate has anything to do with any of this. We make our own fate." Ni~ya took a drink of his coffee, not looking at Sakito, "Well something made us friends and let's leave it at that." Sakito quickly nodded, hoping he didn't offend Ni~ya with his remark.

They walked farther threw the park, Sakito trying to break the well-established silence, "You wanna see a movie with me some time?" Ni~ya drank the last dreg of coffee he had, "Sure." He simply said. "Are you mad at me?" Sakito asked, walking in front of Ni~ya. They both stopped, Ni~ya's eyes not meeting his, "No, it's just nice to see you actually enjoying having friends."

Sakito blushed, "Did I seem that bad at first?" Ni~ya shock his head, "Yeah, you were all squeamish and never hung around for too long. No you can't seem to get enough of us." Sakito hid under his red plaid scarf, hiding the fact Ni~ya had embarrassed him. "We should head back." Sakito said, trying to switch the conversation's topic. "Yeah, I bet they had enough skating for one day.

"Where have you been?" Yomi said throwing a snowball at Ni~ya. Dodging the snowball, he answered, "We were talking." " 'Bout what?" Ruka popped in, picking up a large amount of snow. "Nothing much." Sakito added, not really wanting to discuss their slightly private conversation. "Oh?" Ruka said, balling the snow with his gloved hands.

The snowball Ruka made bounced off the side of Yomi's head, causing the little man to shot a deadly dirty look at the taller man. Ni~ya smirked at Sakito and whipped a snowball at Hitsugi, who had been completely ignorant to the whole snow throwing.

Hitsugi let out a "Wha!" as the snow hit him in the side of the head. Looking around, he noticed that Yomi had been smirking. Whipping a fist full of slushy snow in Yomi's way, Hitsugi began a war. Yomi being hit with the slushy stuff grew pissed because he wasn't the one who had hit Hitsugi. Whipping snow at Sakito and Ni~ya, who took the blunt of the attack for Sakito. Sakito packed a snowball and tossed it to Ni~ya, who whipped it and Yomi. Seeing his friend was in trouble, Ruka stepped in the way of the snow, taking the attack instead.

Seeing his opening, Hitsugi took a fist full of snow and pressed it into Yomi's face, white-washing him. Ruka looked over and began to laugh at the snow covered man. Yomi's face of anger grew to laugher. Hysterically laughing caused Ni~ya and Sakito to join in as well. Hitsugi, sensing the danger had passed laughed as well.

Yomi, seeing that Hitsugi had his guard down, white-washed Hitsugi, effectively paying him back. After a few moments to warm up and stop the laughing they headed back to the Benz, heading to Hitsugi's house to warm up.

"Hitsugi your mom makes the best hot chocolate." Yomi said after gulping the hot brown liquid. "She sure does." Ni~ya said, hardly being able to set the hot mug down. "Well thank you." Mrs. Mitsuo said walking in with a tray of her famous banana cream bread. Hitsugi's parents were proud owners of a flower/bakery shop.

Setting the tray down she looked at Sakito, "It's nice to see you again Sakaguchi-kun." Sakito nodded, 'Nice to see you again Mitsuo-san." She smiled, "Please call me Momo." Sakito nodded, taking a tiny bite of his bread. Ni~ya looked over at him. His hair was a bit wet from the falling snow outside; his cheeks were red with heat.

Sakito caught him looking, "Wha?" He asked. Ni~ya shook his head and looked away, saying "Uh, nothing…" Sakito smiled a bit and ate more of his bread. Yomi had rested his head on Ruka's shoulder. Hitsugi had curled up with his two cats, nodding off to sleep. The five were in a moment of bliss, even if it was simple and cheesy.

Ni~ya opened his eyes, he must had drifted off to sleep shortly after the interview with Luna Sea was over. Adjusting to his surrounds he noticed his shoulder felt heavier than it should have. Looking over he seen that Sakito had fallen asleep on him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Smiling he whispered to the sleeping man. "Saki… Sakito…. Hey…" Sakito's eyes slowly opened, barely even awake. "Huh?" he said shifting his head on Ni~ya's shoulder.

Finally it hit him. 'Oh… sorry." He said with much sleep in his voice. He raised his head up, "I fell asleep on you didn't I?' Ni~ya nodded, "It's ok. I bet I was sleeping on you as well." Sakito had blushed a bit, "Don't let it bother you. I mean look…' Ni~ya said nodding to Yomi and Ruka. The two were entangled on the couch; Yomi rested his head on the larger man's chest. Ruka let out a snore, causing Yomi to shift a bit. This caused both of them to laugh.

"Ni….have you ever felt truly happy with someone?" Sakito asked rather bashfully. Ni~ya thought carefully before answering, "Not sure… I mean I don't remember ever feeling truly happy with anyone before…" Sakito sank a bit in his spot, "Oh," "well I meant that I am never really alone with anyone to even notice if I am happy with them and not to mention I haven't been hanging out with too many girls lately." Sakito nodded, "yeah…" he blushed a bit, Ni~ya doing the same.


	4. December

~ December

A.N. _I am sorry if Mrs. Sakaguchi comes off as a cougar at first. She just thinks that Ni~ya is very handsome like a romantic novel/Knight in Shining armor sorts. She a hopeless romantic like her son ^^ Also I am playing on the meaning of Ni~ya real name, The Heroic Second Son. I guess the whole first half of F&G is based on his name. Geeze I'm bad._

"I'm never going to learn this!" Ni~ya said whipping a note book at a poster covered wall. Sakito looked at the notebook concerned, 'You have to raise this grade or you are never going to get to play your first game!" Ni~ya pouted, crossing his arms, "like I care." Sakito was on his last thread of patience. Picking the note book off the floor, he looked over at the now sprawled out Ni~ya.

His shirt had risen, exposing his flat stomach. Sakito had to avert his eyes, trying to not get caught looking. Just something about Ni~ya had him on edge, his world seemed a little off when he was around him. Nodding the thoughts off he sighed, causing Ni~ya to look at him, "What? You fed up with me?" Sakito smiled softly, "No. Just tired. Do you mind if I crash here tonight?"

Ni~ya shrugged his shoulders, "Go right ahead, all this studying is making me sleepy anyways." Sakito nodded, closing his book and notebook. "Hey, Saki. I've been thinking about what you said a few weeks ago. I am happy around someone. I just never noticed it." A knot formed in Sakito stomach, making the feeling of nervousness well up inside him. "Who is it?" He said softly and weakly, afraid and curious what the answer was. Ni~ya smiled and poked him in the nose, "Wouldn't you like to know!"

This had totally caught Sakito off guard. He was shocked, Ni~ya was playing him and the poke on the nose made everything worse. He just had to know who made him happy. Ni~ya noticed the slight look of discomfort in Sakito's face, "What?" He said concerned, "Nothing!" Sakito said a bit too perky for Ni~ya's liking. "Something is bugging you." Sakito sighed a bit and unwilling looked at Ni~ya, 'I just want to know who makes you happy, that's all."

Ni~ya looked at him, just seeing him that way made Ni~ya's heart beat a little faster. He knew something was between them, at first he knew it was friendship but it changed. He didn't know when or what it was but his feeling toward the boy on his bed wasn't friendship anymore. He just want to turn that upset face into the smiling face he always had for Ni~ya, that one smile no one else ever got to see.

"If I told you, would you think of me differently?" Sakito furrowed his brow, confused by what Ni~ya had said. "Why would I think of you differently?" Ni~ya looked away, "I don't know, you may think I'm weird or something." Sakito leaned closer to Ni~ya, "I would never think it's weird." Ni~ya looked over, hearing the seriousness in Sakito's voice. "It's you."

The words just seemed to slip out of his mouth, like a pot boiling over. He couldn't look away fast enough; he didn't want to see those dark eyes disapproving him. He didn't want to feel the confusion from him, the 'where did this come from?' looks. "I know… weird huh?" Ni~ya said not even looking at the lithe man.

Sakito sat there in a state of utter bliss. He made Ni~ya truly happy. He was the only one in the world that Ni~ya really smiled at, the only one who made his world feel like it was shit. He wanted to hug him, tell him that he made him happy as well but something stopped him. Was the feelings he had toward Ni~ya just plain friendship? He had known Ni~ya for a little over four months, was that enough for something to happen? And what were these feeling he had.

Ni~ya looked back of at Sakito, who hadn't said a word in what seemed like forever. As Ni~ya was about to say something, someone burst into his room. "Hideaki is coming home tomorrow! Dad wants all your stuff outta here." Chiyo said; her face flustered from fighting with her father. "Wha!" Ni~ya exclaimed. "Yeah, all your clothes, poster… everything has to be outta here. Dad said Hideaki gets his room back for winter vacation."

Sakito looked at Ni~ya, 'Where are you going to put it all?" Chiyo smiled, "He gonna stick it in my room. I have enough space for his things." Ni~ya smiled at his sister, she had always been there for him, no matter what. Ni~ya sighing heavily, got up and off his bed, and began to pack some things up. Chiyo began to take his posters down and whatever little nick-knacks he had laying around.

"Hey Yuji…" Chiyo whispered from her bed. Ni~ya had taken her floor because their father thought that Hideaki would be home that night. "Wha?" Ni~ya groaned. "You know that I'll always pick your side right?" He was confused, "What do you mean?" Chiyo shifted in her bed, "Well no matter what everyone says or does I'll always have your back." "Thanks Chiyo." Ni~ya said pulling the blanket over his head.

"Son!" Takeshi yelled as he eldest son walked in, bags in tow. Ni~ya quickly grabbed the bags from his brother, not trying to start any fights this early. A woman walked in behind Hideaki, she was short and chubby, her face was long like a horse's. When she smiled, she had a gap between her teeth, a mole on her hairline and her hair was flat and slightly frizzy. Ni~ya and Chiyo had to stifle their laughter as she walked in.

She had a voice like she sucked a helium balloon for an hour. "Hi, Baba-sama. I heard all sorts of wonderful things about you." Takeshi smiled, beaming with pride. "So my soon to be daughter-in-law, what have you heard?" Chiyo and Ni~ya were shocked at the news that their eldest brother had gotten engaged. Takeshi led the couple into the living room, leaving Chiyo, Maemi and Ni~ya alone.

Maemi snorted a bit and covered her mouth with her hand. Chiyo giggled softly and Ni~ya couldn't help but wear a silly grin. "I should get something for them to eat after such a long trip." Maemi snorted as she swept through the kitchen. "Oh yes, Tokyo is such a long trip." "Oh yes brother. It's like riding a train from Kyoto. Such a long ride." Chiyo added after her brother. "hey mom, I' going to hang out with the guys, that way I'm not bothering anyone."

Maemi frowned a bit, she hated how her sons fought with each waking moment, though it wasn't Yuji's fault most of the time. 'Ok, just make sure you are home in time for dinner. Don't want your father yelling at you because you're late." Ni~ya nodded, "I know. I'll try not to." Grabbing his leather jacket he hugged his sister, "See ya soon. Try not to let horse face to close to you. God knows what she picked up from Hideaki." Chiyo giggled, "I won't. See you Yuji."

Quickly shutting the door behind him he hurried off to Sakito's house. Flipping his cell phone out of his pocket he dialed the all too familiar number. "hey, I'm coming over." "Oh, ok I'll tell my mom then. Did Hideaki-san finally show up?" "Yeah, him and his horse faced fiancé." "So she's not a looker. Oh, mom wants to know if you're staying for dinner." "Oh hell no Sakito. I'll tell you what she looks like when I get there. Oh I can't stay. I have to make sure that I get back in time for dinner or my dad will kill me. See ya soon." "yep, see you when you get here."

Knocking once on the door it opened quickly, as if Sakito had been behind it since he had called. "Hi!" Sakito said with some unusual peppiness. "Hey…" Ni~ya said walking in. Taking his shoes off Sakito came in, holding a tray of food and drinks. 'I made you two snacks." She said with her beautiful smile. Ni~ya was stunned by her beauty. "Hi Sakaguchi-sama." Ni~ya said with a slight bow. Sakito blushed a bit, "Mom, this is Ni~ya, Ni~ya this is my mom Hiroko."

"Oh, so this is Ni~ya, he is quite handsome." Ni~ya froze in shock, did she just hit on him? Sakito blushed horribly bad at what his mother had said. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. He just looks very noble and heroic." "Mom…"  
Sakito said almost begging his mother to stop before she dug them all a hole. She smiled, "Well you two go do whatever then."

Sakito practically drug Ni~ya up the stairs, trying to keep him from his new discovered 'cougar mom'. Opening the door, Sakito almost threw Ni~ya down on the bed. Quickly shutting the door he looked over at Ni~ya, "I'm sorry for my mother, she…. I'm not sure what's going on with her…" Ni~ya only smiled, "It's ok. Lots of moms think I'm hot."

Sakito's jaw about hit the floor, "Wha?" Ni~ya laughed, his girly laugh mind you, "Dude, I'm just joking. But seriously, your mom is fine calling me a stud." "I might need to keep her away from you." Sakito said walking over to his discarded PlayStation paddle. Unpasuing the game, Yuna of Final Fantasy X-II finsihsed her transformation into the scantily clad Thief. "Wow…" Ni~ya said in shock and awe of the main protagonist's lack of clothing.

"You like this?" Sakito said looking over at Ni~ya as he took a seat next to the taller man. "Uh… yeah, I mean come on, look at her." "You're into 2d girls? Now you sound like Daru from Steins;Gate." "Wha? That stupid show Ruka watches. Don't tell me he got you into that too. I mean Yomi know has a high IQ because of that show. I feel like I'm the dumb one now."

Sakito laughed, "That show is not dumb, it's pure genius and Yomi is no smarter than before he watched that show. I think he just acts like he knows what's going on." Ni~ya sighed, "So what's this game?" Sakito looked back at the screen and unleashed a round of attacks. "Final Fantasy X-II." "is it one of them rp…s?" "Rpgs..." "Yeah, that. Is it any fun?" Sakito shrugged, "I guess, it's kinda hectic if you don't know what's going on. In a way, you need to play X if you want to know some things."

"Oh… I see. Is it hard?" Sakito smiled, "here just watch me and then judge for yourself." Sakito played on, Ni~ya watching intently beside him. He couldn't help but feel some joy well up inside him as he sat there with Ni~ya at his side. He knew that he had some sort of feelings for Ni~ya, which he hadn't quite put his finger on them. Sakito shot a quick glance at Ni~ya; his perfect mouth was in its classic pout mode. His sharp eyes focused on the screen just mere feet from him.

Sakito could feel himself lean closer but the rumble of his paddle made him turn his attention away from the man beside him. Sighing he fought the monsters that had taken him away from Ni~ya. As Sakito fought the fiends, Ni~ya had noticed Sakito's glance, which had made him feel odd. He was unsure of how he felt toward him and was upset that if these feelings persisted that their friendship was in danger.

Ni~ya couldn't help but look at him, knowing that these feeling he had might ruin the best thing in his life, well besides his sister and his friends. He noticed how his slender hands held the hard plastic paddle, the freckles on his on his collarbone. He bit his lip and forced himself to notice the 2d girls on the screen, he tried so hard to see them but all he could see was the lithe figure next to him.

There was a light knock at the door, causing the two to jump a bit, lost in their own world. "Dinner's ready. Are you sure you don't want to stay Yuji?" Sakito's mother cooed. "Oh Shit…. Yeah I can't stay. Thanks for letting me stay." Ni~ya said gathering himself. Quickly saying his goodbyes he headed home, hoping not to get scolded and beat up for his late arrival.

Throwing the door open quickly, Chiyo greeted him with a small wave of her hand. "Who are you talking to?" Ni~ya asked throwing his boots off. "Ruka." She mouthed; he gave her a funny look and walked past her, announcing he was home. Dinner was simple, and there wasn't any fighting or arguing, though he had to hold in his laughter at his future sister-in-law Keiko. When the dinner was finsihsed, he had his sister hurried off to their room.

"Why were you on the phone with Ruka?" Ni~ya asked plopping down on his sister's bed. "Uh, because we are friends you moron. I can't help it you never really pay attention to anything outside your little world named Sakito." Ni~ya's eyes grew wide, 'Wha?" "All you ever do is hang out with Sakito now days. What is going on between you two?" Ni~ya quickly shut her up, 'there is nothing going on between us. We are just friends, hell I'm his first friend!"

Chiyo gazed over at her brother; he was tensed and was really fighting back about him and Sakito. She knew something was going on, "You know, I don't want to fight about it. I was just wondering what was going on between you two. I've seen some of the glances and smiles, and don't play dumb with me. I am your sister, I know all about you." She said waving her finger at him. He growled and bit and relaxed a bit, "I'm not sure…"

His eyes were down-casted and a faint blush settled in his checks, Chiyo couldn't help but smile. "I think you like him Yuji. And don't tell me you don't. Even I am in love with the guy. He is perfect in every way. I hear the girls at school, they are jealous of his looks, his body, Yuji, even his hair!" Ni~ya shot her a confused look, "You think I am?" Chiyo smiled, and nodded her head, "uh yea silly." Ni~ya nodded, 'So… you and Ruka are friends huh?"

Chiyo eyed him, "Yeah." Ni~ya smirked a bit, 'Are you sure you two are just friends?" Chiyo bit her lip, just like her, he knew all about her and her ways. "Augh… I don't want to talk about this anymore." "Ha! You like him. Chiyo, he's my friend." Chiyo narrowed her eyes, "Fine I do like him. And I could give a rat's ass if he's your friend or not. Plus you ruined my chances with Kai." "I did not ruin them; it was you who thought it would be a bad idea to date your brother's friend." Chiyo sighed, "Whatever I just want to sleep…" Ni~ya rolled his eyes and made ready for bed.

"So who's going to the dance?" Hitsugi said setting his tray of food on the table. Yomi snorted, "Don't tell me that you are going?" Hitsugi blushed a bit, 'Well yeah… Aki wanted to go so he's dragging me with him." "Aki is such a fag." Yomi said rather rude. Hitsugi shot him a dirty look and looked around the table, "Isn't anyone else going?" Sakito shrugged his shoulders and Ni~ya played with the cold rice on his plate. Ruka spoke up, "I was planning on going. It seemed like fun…" Yomi, Ni~ya, Sakito and Hitsugi's heads shot up and looked at Ruka very quickly. It was lucky that none of them had whiplash.

"What? When did you decide this?" Yomi said confused and shocked by his friend's actions. "I decided when I had heard about it. Isn't it a masquerade theme?" Hitsugi nodded, "See, no one will know it's you unless you let them know." Ruka said smirking at his little 'pet'. Yomi shifted in his seat, obviously thinking about if he should go or not. "Well if I go, you two have to come as well." He said pointing at Ni~ya and Sakito.

Ni~ya looked to Sakito, and Sakito looked to him. "Well My father is finally coming into town and I bet my father would want me home." Yomi rolled his eyes, "Ni~ya you gotta come." Sighing Ni~ya nodded his head, "I guess I could, I have nothing else to do." Hitsugi and Yomi smiled at the thought of Ni~ya going, though Ni~ya wasn't too sure that he wanted to go. He had recently been forced to quit the basketball team due to the lack of effort he put into practice.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sakito whispered. 'It will. I know him and he will fall for it. Trust me on this one, plus I got him to tell me the truth about you two…" Chiyo said smiling. Sakito knew this was wrong on many levels but he had to do something. Form what Chiyo had gathered the past few days, was that Ni~ya wasn't going to act on his newly named feelings for Sakito. And since Sakito had gotten friends, his personality had changed, morphed into someone stronger and not afraid of what he wanted, nor how to get it.

Chiyo patted Sakito's shoulder, "I want him happy and I believe he will be with you. Plus, I think you two are a smokin couple." Sakito blushed a bit, 'thank you Chiyo, without you. I wouldn't be able to pull this off." Chiyo smiled, 'Hey, it's a good thing I like to shop!" Sakito nodded, he was glad Ni~ya's little sister was willing to help him in his little plan.

'Are you sure you can't come? I mean you can but the tickets at the door." Ni~ya said on the phone, while Chiyo played with the pearl grey tie of his. Since he had started school he hadn't cut it and now it barely grazed his shoulders. His sister had fussed that is was a mess and began to but a little bit of wavy to it so it wouldn't hang all "straight and limp" as she had put it. 'Are you done yet?" Ni~ya groaned as he ran her thin fingers threw his hair. Taking a step back she eyes him, "Yep. Man Yu, you are going to break some hearts tonight. If you don't get kissed I will cry.

"No I was talking to Chiyo. Ok if you really can't go Sakito I won't bug you anymore. I just feel like the third wheel. It's Hitsugi and Aki and Ruka and Yomi. I just wanted someone… I know. See you in school on Monday then… I know just three more days till break." Chiyo quickly snapped a picture of her brother and sent the picture to her 'partner in crime' as she put it. She smiled devilishly and wagged her finger at Ni~ya, "Seriously if you don't get a girl tonight, I will cry. I spent almost my whole night on you, don't ruin it.!" She glared.

Ni~ya shuddered in fear, he had no clue why she was acting so evil but he knew that he had to try and make her happy. 'I'll do what I can." Chiyo nodded and handed him his mask. It was silver and pearl grey with bright peacock feather edging the one side. I bought it because it matched you tie. Have fun brother." Ni~ya took the mask and smiled at his sister, 'I will." As he began to leave she stopped him, 'Whatever happens tonight, just go with the flow ok?"

Ni~ya furrowed his brow, 'What are you planning?" Chiyo gave him an innocent face, 'Nothing, I just want you to have the time of your life." Ni~ya nodded and went downstairs where, to his luck, Ruka had pulled up. He rushed out to the Escalade which had just gotten out of the shop. "Glad I didn't have to wait. Yomi's be trying to get out of his money suit." Ruka said as Ni~ya got in. Yomi pulled at his rather bright red tie, 'it's so hot… Ruka… please I don't wanna." Ruka shot him a death glare, 'Shut up." Yomi slouched in the passenger seat. Aki and Hitsugi wore matching black and white leopard printed ties.

"Hey Ni~ya!" Aki said pulling Ni~ya into a one armed hug. "Hey yourself." Ni~ya said smiling. Over the few months he and Aki had gotten quite close, only because Aki had a stash of liquor that rivaled a bar. Hitsugi smiled at Ni~ya, "You look nice. Hey, your hair." Ni~ya blushed a bit, "My sister tied me to a chair and insisted to do my hair." Yomi snorted as Ruka put the large vehicle in drive, "Like she tied you to a chair. I bet you let her do it willingly." Ni~ya smacked him in the back of the head. "Whatever."

It didn't take long before they were searching for a parking spot in their school's parking lot. Finding one quickly the five hopped out of the SUV and began to adjust themselves. "Hey, your mask is pretty cool." Aki told Ni~ya as Ni~ya attempted to find out how to wear the stupid thing. "Thanks, my sister found it." "Does your sister od everything for you. I swear you are dating her." Ruka smacked Yomi, "Don't talk about her like that. She is one of us." Yomi shot Ruka a confused shot, Ni~ya joining him as well.

Ruka said nothing and headed into the school, leaving the two confused men there. The rest followed the larger man in. The hall was filled with dark images and black feathers. Silver and gold balloons adorned some of the walls and windows. Soft French Rocco music played somewhere in the hall as students tried to find friends or dance. "Looks lame." Yomi said putting on his red and gold mask on. Ruka shot him a dirty look as he slipped on an eye patch.

"Hey that's cheating!" Someone said as they walked past, Ruka casually flipped them off and reached for his pack of smokes. Lighting one up as he and the group found a table to sit at. Aki smiled and pulled out a silver flask from inside his jacket, "Want some?" he asked Ni~ya, who nodded and took the flask from him. He gulped a large amount and handed it back to its owner. Yomi reached his hand out for the flask, looking for a way to make the dance better.

Time past on and the five found themselves sitting at the table talking, rather than dancing. Though Yomi and Hitsugi had their fair share of bounding around the room as some faster songs were played. They only had about an hour left so the slower songs began to lay more and more. Ni~ya sighed and shifted himself in his seat; he knew the dance was going to be a bust even with the crowd he was with. They had run out of booze a while back and there was nothing keeping him away from Yomi's talk about rather large penis, which Aki had generously helped in that conversation.

Ni~ya was about to head to the bather room before someone ask how big his penis was when a girl in a pearl grey dress walked up to him. Her mask was identical to the one he had left on the table. She smiled and grabbed his hand, trying to get him to where other couples were dancing. 'Hey, hold on!" Ni~ya cried out as he was drug farther into the throng of people.

She just simply smiled and placed Ni~ya's hands on her rather tiny hips, though aided by the slight puff of the dress. He looked down at the girl he was now dancing with. It was all crazy but he remembered what his sister had told him, _just go with the flow I guess_. He thought as the song slowly began. She was thin, her petite frame looked perfect in the dress, accenting her ever little curve and somehow amplified her rather tiny chest, though Ni~ya wasn't looking…

All she did was smile as they danced, she never said a word. Ni~ya began to study his kidnapper, her mouth was full and hinted with a bit of pink. Her nose was a bit wide but Ni~ya guessed it was that mask she wore. Her long finger gripped his shoulders lightly, reminding him where he was. He studied what he could, and found a mole on the side of her face, almost hidden by her perfect brown hair, which was flared out around her face, like Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2. He knew he had seen this girl somewhere and was familiar with her in a way.

_Could it be Yuki from Biology? Or Shizune from Home Ec? She kind of reminds me of… oh what's her name with the locker next to mine…_ Ni~ya was puzzled, he had no clue who he was dancing with and she gave him no clues. As the song slowed the girls slid back and bit, rather shy before stepping in close. What happened left Ni~ya dazed for a while, or so he thought? She had kissed him. She had been a bit forceful like she had been waiting forever, but still gentle. It wasn't until after the kiss that Ni~ya noticed that his hands were on her small waist still. Blushing he took his hands back, "Sorry 'bout that…." He said hoping to get her name. She quickly bowed and took off threw the mass of people, leaving Ni~ya in a daze.

"So how was the dance brother?" Chiyo said throwing a pillow at the back of his head. "Not bad, I learned about my friends' penis sizes and a girl kissed me." "Wha?" Chiyo said shocked. "Yeah she just grabbed me and danced with me, then kissed me and took off. I never got her name…" "No… You… what about penises?" Chiyo asked. "Oh, yeah. Yomi and Aki had to go on about themselves and their nicknames… I never want to hear the name Chen Long again." Chiyo was wide eyed, "Wow…" She simple said.

Ni~ya waved his hand in front of her face, 'I didn't break ya did I?" Ni~ya said with no concern. She shook her head, 'I'll be fine… I think. So a girl kissed ya huh? So how was it?' She said sliding in for more details. Ni~ya threw his hands up, "I'm not sure… it was sudden and I might have made the whole thing up. I was drinking…" Chiyo rolled her eyes, "Geeze, next time remind me to rig you up with a camera." Ni~ya snorted, "Whatever, why didn't you go again?"

Chiyo threw another pillow at him, 'I told you I didn't want to go because I had something to do here." He just rolled his eyes, it had to deal with Ruka, and he had his money on that. "Good night sis." She snorted, 'Night Yuji."

"So none of you seen that girl at the dance then? Aki, what was in that flask?" Ni~ya said rolling his pen across the table. "it was just some sake, and why do you want to find out who the girl was anyways. She didn't even bother to fuck ya." Hitsugi slapped Aki for his lack of manors. "Hey, at least she was nice enough of kiss you." Ni~ya nodded, 'But I wish I could have got her name…" Yomi threw his head back and crossed his arms, "Well then, start kissing all the girls and see who she is!"

Sakito looked over at Yomi, "Are you sure she was from this school? I mean lots of guys have dates outside this place." A thud sounded as Ni~ya's forehead connected to the table in front of him. Sakito had killed his hopes, "Sorry Ni." Sakito said patting his back. "Ugh… why is it so hard? Why couldn't she just tell me?" Ruka pulled the unlit cigarette from his lips, "Maybe she didn't want you finding out till the perfect moment."

"Like Cinderella!" Hitsugi exclaimed. Yomi snorted, "Prince Charming found his princess, she didn't come to him." Ni~ya groaned, another dream killed. Ruka lit his cigarette and sighed, "We should stop crushing Ni~ya's hope." He said simply. Sakito glanced at his cell phone, "I have call to make. I'll be back!" Sakito hurried off to a quiet hallway and dialed the number, "Hey, he has no clue! No one even saw her either! I promise I won't tell. Why would I want to ruin it? I know, thank you." He hit the end button and spun around, Ruka now blocked his path.

"What she say?" Sakito backed up a bit, his face in worry. "What do you know?" Ruka smirked a bit, "I know everything." Sakito gripped his phone tightly, 'She said not to say anything to Ni~ya and wait." Ruka nodded and slipped his hand into his pocket leaned against the wall, "So do you know when you can tell him?" Sakito shrugged his shoulders, "She said to do it around Christmas." Ruka nodded, "I hope it doesn't break his heart." Sakito sighed, "He doesn't even want to act on his feelings, so I don't think it will break his heart."

Ruka nodded, he knew not to say anymore. He waved the smaller man to come back with him. Sakito fallowed him back to the group, trying not to betray the plan that had been created.

Ni~ya groaned as he got out of bed, well the make shift bed he had. His brother Hideaki was still here for vacation and showed no signs of going back to Tokyo anytime soon. Walking into the bathroom he shut the door behind him and sighed, not even noticing the not left on the mirror for him.

Reaching for his toothbrush was when he noticed it,  
_ Yuji~ Remember tonight you have the Christmas Eve part at Hitsugi's! And please for the love of God, don't blow them off like you have been!_

Ni~ya wanted to throw his toothbrush at the mirror. He didn't want to go, not after they all began to think he had been imagining the girl from the dance. Even Sakito who wasn't there thought that. The past week had been hard for him to stay clear of them but he just couldn't deal with the snickering and odd looks. He knew how upset Hitsugi would be if he blew him off again, he was only trying to make amends but still…

"Yuji?" Chiyo called form the other side of the door, "yea," he said rather sharp. 'I see you got my note. Ruka called when you were asleep and asked if you were going. I guess they all feel bad about it…" Ni~ya narrowed his eyes at the door, setting his toothbrush down. "What is going on between you and Ruka anyways? You two are always talking." He said opening the door. Chiyo took a step back, 'What I can't talk to him now?" her eyes narrowing. All they had been doing is fighting the past week, her on the edge, always on the offensive like she was trying to get Ni~ya away from her.

Ni~ya brushed past her, 'You know what. I could really care what's going on. I going for a walk and if you even bother to look for me or send one of _them_, you will never find me, go it?" Grabbing a thing of clothes he headed to another bathroom to change. Chiyo stood there, her hands in fists. "If only you knew you ass! We are trying to help you. Sakito… he just… UGH! I hate you!" she said throwing his pillow.

Ni~ya trudged threw the snowy streets of Sendai. The fight with Chiyo that morning had left him in a sour state and the Christmas feel was getting to him. He often snarled at people walking past him and felt overwhelmed by all the wholesomeness that was of that season. Pulling a wad of pills from his pocket he counted what he had and decided to buy a pack of smokes.

Walking into the shop he was greeted by a Christmas choral some idol was singing on tv. "Kool Milds please." He said placing the wad of cash down. The clerk didn't even bother to check if he was of age and slide the pack on the counter. Taking the money, he counted what he needed; giving Ni~ya back the rest. Walking out of the store he found a lighter he had stolen forever ago and opened the pack, his hands trembling in the cold.

Lifting the cigarette to his lips he had seen a couple walking down the street, obviously in love. Snickering at them he lit the stick, sucking in the rather thick smoke. He didn't want to be in love with anyone, either it made things worse or they'd leave you, end of story. He thought of Sakito and how he hadn't talked to him in a week. Sighing he took the cigarette from his mouth and began to feel guilty. No matter how hard he tried, he knew that he was in love with the guy and he knew there was no way Sakito will ever returned those awkward feelings.

Taking another drag he tried to forget it all and just blend into the pre-Christmas craze that was Christmas Eve. He pulled his phone out and seen his mother was calling. Answering he sighed, "yeah mom?" "I was wondering if you needed more money for gifts tonight. Chiyo told me about the party and honey, you should go. It's better than being here." Ni~ya stopped, for once his mother showed some concern for her son. "I guess I should go…" "Good. Well I will be at the market in five minutes, try and be there soon. I love you Yuji."

Hitting the end button, he rushed to the market, attempting to meet his mother. She waved when she seen him, a thick scarf pulled around her neck and lower face, but he knew she was smiling. "I told your father that you will be gone tonight and tomorrow and its fine with him." Yuji snickered, "Figures. I can't ruin things then." Maemi wrapped a loving arm around her son, 'Don't worry about that. It's Hideaki who ruins things. I know."

Ni~ya nodded and smiled at his mother, "So why are you here?" She smiled and pulled a thick envelope out, "I came to convince you to go and to give you this." She handed him the envelope. Opening it, he found well over a few thousand yen, enough to buy a ton of things. "I hope that's enough for the guys. I know Kano-san is from a rich family as well as Mitsuo-Kun." Ni~ya looked back to his mother, "Where did all of this come from?"

Maemi smiled, "Let's just say if you're your father goes looking for any extra cash, I do believe that Hideaki borrowed it." Ni~ya quickly kissed his mother's cheek and rushed off, only having a few hours before the party and he still needed to get ready for. He knew where he should get a few of the gifts at.

Walking into the book store he headed to the back, where all the adult books were kept. He knew Yomi's collection fairly well and knew what he was missing and what the guy wanted. Snagging a few copies of a certain mag, he walked to the counter to pay for them. The young girl smiled and scanned the mags, "Christmas gifts right?" She said a bit hopeful. Ni~ya nodded, "A buddy of mine… he has a problem." The girl smiled and giggled a bit, "I will believe you on this, others… I wouldn't." Ni~ya smiled back, knowing damn well she was flirting with him.

Handing him the bag she smiled, 'I hope to see you again." He nodded, "I'll make sure of it." She blushed a bit and he rushed out of the store. Yomi was down, next was Hitsugi. He knew of a game on his iPad, Mushroom Garden. He knew that there was a store that sold some of the figurines. He just hoped some of them were still there. Walking down the aisle he spotted #1 Funghi, #4 Growly and #27 Meowy, quickly grabbing the three, he paid for them and went on for the next gift.

Thinking about what Ruka would want he realized that his gift was back in the book store. The complete box set of Steins;Gate with that figure of that mad scientist guy… Ni~ya thought. Rushing back, he walked in. "back again?" The girl said smiling. "Yeah, I forgot there was another gift I had to get here." Walking back to the manga he looked for the box set, but it wasn't there. Upset he called to the girl, "hey miss. What happened to the Steins;Gate Box set?" Walking over she looked at the self, 'Oh, we must be out. But I think we have the anime box set on sale and it come with a figure too." She pulled out her little locator thing and scrolled threw, "Cool. We have one left, it's in the back. I'll go get for you."

Waiting a bit, she came back out with the box set. All we had left was this one." She set it down; the figure was of a short haired girl in a priestess outfit. "Wait… Have you ever seen this one?" he said. "I watched bit of it why?" "Who is that? He said pointing to the figure. "That is… oh, he's that boy who wants to be a girl!" Ni~ya rummaged through all of Ruka conversations about the show and remembered him talking about him with some passion.

"Oh, my friend likes him." Ni~ya said a bit proud of himself for finding it. She eyed Ni~ya, unsure of what his friends were like and if he was just as crazy as them. Walking out of the store he finally settled his thoughts on what to get Sakito. Sakito had a lot of interest, but none of them were really standing out to Ni~ya. Going through the game collection that he had, he remember Sakito talking about a game that he wanted. "On it you can visit people and go to town together. Oh and on certain dates, you can watch fireworks." Ni~ya bit his lip, for the life of him he couldn't remember the title but at least he knew what it was about, somewhat.

Heading to the game store he knew what he was going to do, he was going to buy two of the game and whatever it took so he and Sakito could play together, though Ni~ya wasn't very fond of video games. Flagging a clerk down, he described the game to him, "Oh, Animal Crossing: City folk is what you're looking for." "What do I need so my friend and I can play together?" The clerk rushed off, to bring back two copies of the game, two speaker boxes and walkthrough for the events. "You just need a Wii with internet connection to play together." Ni~ya had that at home, paying for the gifts, he still had money left over and time enough to get ready.

Ni~ya knocked on the door rather softly, he hoped no one had heard him. He was still unsure if he wanted to be with them, in a house all night together. He was bound to be pissed and walk off, but he promised Chiyo he'd do this. The door opened and Hitsugi's round face smiled at the sight of his friend at the door. "Hi." Ni~ya said shifting the large amounts of gifts in his arms. Hitsugi nodded, "Hi! Nice to see you came."

Hitsugi let the taller man in and showed him where to set his gifts. Looking around he noticed that the house was rather quite. 'Where is everyone?" he said rather confused. Hitsugi looked at the floor, somewhat sad. "Yomi said that "his bitch ass shows up I'm not staying. There is not point of me being around that pissy bitch". Ni~ya could feel his rage build, it took him all he had not to lash out. "Oh." He simply said trying to put his anger in check.

"So Ruka and Sakito stayed home too I guess." Ni~ya said with a hint of disappointment and sadness. "Yeah, I guess Yomi convinced them." Ni~ya looked at his gifts and scowled, "Well I guess you can give them to 'em when you see them then." Hitsugi let his head drop and sighed, "I'm sorry. I tried. I guess I should get you your present then." He headed upstairs to his room. Ni~ya never noticed the large amount of foots steps coming down the stairwell.

Looking up he seen all four of them, Yomi sticking his tongue out, Ruka rather happy for once and Sakito, Sakito seemed nervous and relieved to see him. "So, do you like it?" the small red head asked. Ni~ya nodded, "I like it very much." "So ya ass, why'd you just disappear for a week?" Yomi asked the first to come off the stairs. Ni~ya narrowed his eyes, "Shut up and here." Ni~ya said tossing him the bag.

Yomi eyeing him suspiciously, he opened the bag. "Oh…. Ruka come here!" Ruka sauntered over and looked into the bag. His eyes rolled and he took one out. Hitsugi's mother walked in as Ruka and Yomi examined the center fold. "Oh… my dear. Whose gift is that?" she said flustered. "it's Yomi's." Hitsugi said with extreme embarrassment. His mother smiled gently and ran along with her task, whatever that was.

Hitsugi slapped Yomi, "Put that away!" Yomi frowned and did what he was told. "Thank you Ni~ya!" He said chirpy. Ni~ya nodded and handed Ruka his gift. Slowly opening it, his eyes grew wide and when he seen the figure, his mouth twisted in a rather large smile. "Ruka…" he whispered as he pulled the figure from its case. He held the boy very delicately and looked at Ni~ya, "Thank you." Ni~ya nodded, "Just be glad I flirted with a girl to get that." Sakito tensed up at that phrase, "Hitsu! Here." Ni~ya said handing the rather large box to the small man.

Opening the box, he found three more boxes were inside. Opening each one he found his favorite mushrooms inside. "These have been sold out for weeks. Where did you find them?" Ni~ya shrugged his shoulders, "A toy store had some still." Hitsugi hugged Ni~ya, his mushrooms in hand. "Sakito, you might want to come over here." Sakito had remained on the stairs, watching the other open their gifts.

He walked slowly to the table and looked down at the rather large bag. "It's really a two part gift." Ni~ya said handing him the game and speaker, pulling out his game and speaker. "I bought it because I knew you liked the game and well, I bought two so we could play together." Sakito looked at the game in his hands to Ni~ya, his eyes wide and happy. "Thank you." He said with a slight blush. Ni~ya scratched the back of his head, "It was nothing."

Hitsugi sensing the rather awkward moment decided to break it. "How about we head to the living room the play some video games." Ni~ya eyed the little man, 'What? I was the only one who bought gifts!" The four froze and slowly looked back at him, "You jackasses! Do you know how much money I spent?" Yomi burst out into hysterical laughter, Sakito grabbed his wrist, "We didn't know you were coming. We left them all at home."

Ni~ya narrowed his eyes knowing it was a full out lie but allowed the little man to say it and let himself believe it. He let himself be drug into the living room. They spent hours playing Call of Duty, sniping each other and almost full our fist fights. Hitsugi's mother hand made them all dinner and now they were curled up watching Hitsugi's rather crazy sized collection of movies. Before Ni~ya got settled in, Sakito asked him if he'd like to go outside.

"Sure." Ni~ya said unsure of what was going on. Watching the two leave, Ruka got up, Yomi looked at him, "He'll be fine." Ruka looked down at the small man, "I need a smoke." Yomi nodded and sighed. Hitsugi looked at Yomi, "How again did you find all that out again?" Yomi shrugged his shoulders, "I overheard Ruka on the phone with Chiyo." Hitsugi nodded, "Oh." Yomi nodded, "yeah, I guess they had this whole plan thing and what not." Hitsugi curled up around his dog that was sleeping, 'Well I hope the best for those two." "I do too."

"So Sakito, why are we outside? It's freezing and snowing." Ni~ya said rubbing his arms to stay warm. Sakito's eyes darted around nervously as they stood there. As they did, Hideaki stood there, his frame hidden from them. "What's going on little brother? Why are you two out here alone?" He whispered to the snow. "Saki, what's wrong?" Ni~ya asked beginning to worry. "Nothing's wrong Ni… I just have something to tell you and" he sighed heavily. With a swift action he grabbed Ni~ya's face and kissed him.

The familiar lips grazed his and the hunger that was well kept in check was there. Ni~ya were in a state of shock, the girl who kissed him was no girl, and it was Sakito. Backing off, the smaller man's eyes hit the ground. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be better to do that then tell you." Ni~ya stood there, mouth agape and a warm blush across his face. "You are that girl… for almost two weeks I thought she was… you knew the whole time… we…"

The world began to swirl around him; he could feel the dark cloud of fainting wash over him. "Ni!" Sakito shouted as he reached out for him. Ni~ya took his hand to stabilize himself. "Are you going to be ok?" Ni~ya nodded, "I just have to work out all this… emotional stuff." He said with a hint of a smile. Sakito nodded, "So you aren't mad?" "No, why would I be? Truth be told I have been wondering if these feelings I had were friendship or more, but you kinda did all the work for me."

The lithe man blushed, "it's getting rather cold out, maybe we should head back in and make sure you don't pass out." Ni~ya nodded, "yea, sounds good." Hideaki had to forcefully shut his jaw. "My… brother is gay… no… he had girlfriends… hell I think he did…" A wicked grin crossed his face, "Dear brother, I think I have found a way to ruin you yet." Hideaki shifted his scarf and trudged out of Hitsugi's yard, plotting on how to get rid of his brother once and for all.

Ruka wrapped his arm around Yomi as the two cold ones walked in; he could tell what had happened. He gave them a small smile and nodded his head. He was glad for those two; it took a lot of guts to do what they did. Yomi curled up to Ruka, sleep setting in. Ruka kissed his cheek and tightening his grip around the little man, if everything worked out for those two, they will be happy for life.

Ni~ya woke up, his neck hurt and his side felt like something large has sat on it all night. Looking around, he noticed on of Hitsugi's cats was on his hurt side. Groaning he rolled over to the cat had to move off him. He then noticed a small figure by his side. He had slept next to Sakito the whole night. A small smile played across his lips and snuggled a bit closer to him.

Sakito let out a small sigh as Ni~ya got closer, slowly shifting toward him. "I hope this isn't a dream." Sakito whispered eyes still closed. "I don't think it is." Sakito smiled, "Good, because if it was I would have a horrible day." Furrowing his brow, Ni~ya asked why. "Because I would know that you didn't like me back and that I made it all up." They sat there silent, wondering where this was going to take them. Neither had planned on this, Sakito expected rejection and Ni~ya never knew Sakito had like him that way. The question of what now played on their minds.

'So, you found out huh?" Chiyo said looking at her brother. "I would have told you but Sakito wanted to keep a tight lid on it." Ni~ya smiled, "No worries. Well not for you anyways." Chiyo narrowed her eyes in confusion, "What?" Ni~ya sighed deeply and scratched the back of his head, his hair had gotten a little long. "I'm not sure what we are doing. I'm not sure where to go from here." Chiyo smiled, "Go where you want too. Sakito just wanted to tell you that he likes you and you like him. If you two want to date go ahead."

"But what if… what if I don't want a relationship with him? What if I hurt him? Things would get complicated and what about the others? I mean this would put them in the middle of it all. I can't do that to them." "Well just ask him what he wants, see where you two want to go. If you think it's a bad idea tell him. Sakito can be pretty understanding." Ni~ya couldn't help but feel like something was creeping in, ready to ruin everything he had. "I just don't want to ruin everything." Chiyo hugged her brother, "You won't. I have faith in you and him."

"Eh, Ruka. What is going on between you and Chiyo?" Yomi asked looking up from his dirty mag. "Nothing." He said flatly. Yomi rolled his eyes, "You two talk more than we do. Something's going on." Ruka looked over at the shorter man; he couldn't help but love him, even if he was the biggest perv in the world. "She… I think she likes me." Yomi let his mag slowly fall to his lap, "So… do ya like her? I mean she has a great body and a nice rack…" Ruka looked at him blankly, "I can't like her. I'm with you." Yomi slid over to the larger man's side, "No one said you had to be by my side always. Ruka if you like her, go after her."

Grabbing his can of Coke, he took a rather large dreg of it, "The girl is nice, but I don't think I could ever 'like' her they ways he'd like me too." Yomi patted Ruka's leg, "Well tell her that. Don't make her think she has a chance with you. I really don't want to watch Ni~ya use them kempo skills on you." He said with a wink. Ruka nodded, "yeah… I will." Yomi then kissed him, "That's my Ruka, honest and loyal to a fault." Ruka scowled at him, only to kiss him back.

Ruka drummed nervously on his steering wheel, he was never one to wait on someone, unless it was Yomi. Chiyo opened the SUV's door and hopped in. She wore a large grin and he could tell this was going to be hard. "So what are we doing today?" She said rather perky. Ruka looked out the windshield, "I'm not sure." Chiyo looked at him rather confused. "On the phone you seemed like you needed to talk to me."

Ruka sighed and grabbed his smokes. He was never a stress smoker but at this rate he was going to be. "Yea… we kinda do need to talk." Chiyo looked out the windshield; she knew where this was going. "Chiyo, I can't like you the way you want me to. We can still be whatever this is though. Just know if you ever need something I will help the best I can ok." Chiyo looked at Ruka as he lit up, "I know. A part of me knew this would be the outcome and truthfully I don't' think I could handle a relationship with you."

Ruka looked over at her, "Why?" Chiyo blushed rather deeply, "Well, there was a guy in Natori, we were rather close but nothing could happen between us or my brother would…" "It would complicate things right?" Chiyo nodded. "I mean we still talk here and there but now that we moved, I want to move forward with him. I just had to see…" "Yeah, well if you want him, take him. Your brother is here now. I don't think it will screw too many things up." Chiyo nodded, "Thank you Ruka." She hugged him, "And if you ever need anything, I'm here for ya!" Ruka nodded and watched her leave his SUV, Yomi was right, he was honest and loyal to a fault whether he liked it or not.

Ni~ya looked at the screen. "How do I throw this thing again?" He said to the speaker. Sakito's laugh seemed to fill the room. "Press A on the remote." Ni~ya looked at his hands looking for the A button. Groaning Ni~ya went to his guide book, "I am really beginning to hate this game." "You have been at it for three minutes, how can you hate it?" "I just do!" Ni~ya eyes slid from the screen to a figure in the door way, it was his brother. "Hey." he said rather oddly. "Hey I'll be right back ok Sakito." "Ok."

Ni~ya then turned to his brother, "What do you want?" Hideaki smirked, "Just seeing how my baby brother is doing." "What do you want?" the younger said threw gritted teeth. Hideaki took a seat on the couch, looking at the screen. "Sakito huh?" Ni~ya almost growled at his brother when he mentioned the lithe man's name. "How are you two? Little Romeo and Juliet."

Ni~ya watched his brother, and the screen of the TV, Sakito was still there, the whole conversation playing out before him. "What do you mean by that?" Hideaki never let his eyes wonder from screen. "I mean little Juliet was rather forceful with you Christmas Eve, was he not?" Not letting anything play on his face, Ni~ya spoke, 'What?" Hideaki looked at his brother, "I see him kiss you. I watched that little fag grab you and kiss you. And you liked it."

"You followed me to Hitsugi's?" Ni~ya said rather upset in the fact his brother was stalking him. "Oh, yeah. I had to know what you little fags were up too. I'm not just back for vacation Yuji; I plan on staying here from now on. And I can't have you here now can I?" Hideaki got up from the coach, "Enjoy what you have, because if I see you with him again, you're as good as dead." He slunk out of the room, leaving Ni~ya alone with his thoughts. "Ni…" Sakito said concerned.

Ni~ya typed out, don't worry about me, on the screen. Sakito then used the depressed emotion, showing he was worried. Ni~ya then spoke out, "I should go. Bye." "Wait Ni!" but as he finished, Ni~ya shut the Wii off and left the room. Chiyo walked in, from talking with Ruka. "Is everything ok?" Ni~ya glanced at her, 'I ruined everything." She stopped and whipped around, "Wha?" Hideaki walked past the two, and Chiyo's anger grew. "What did you do, you asshole!" Hideaki paused and looked at his sister, "I didn't do anything Chi, why don't you ask dear little Yuji what he's been up too."

Walking up to him, she raised her hand and slapped him, "I know damn well what he has been doing. I have been helping him." Pressing his hand to his face, 'Good thing dad loves you Chi… otherwise both of you are as good as dead." His eyes narrowed. He then walked out of the room, looking for his horse-faced girl. "How… what happened?" She asked. "He stalked me to Hitsugi's and seen Sakito kiss me. If… if he sees me with him… he's gonna tell dad." Chiyo's eyes went from anger to fear. If her father found out, he'd kill Yuji.

Chiyo reached out and hugged her brother, "You didn't ruin anything Yuji! You never would!" Ni~ya rested his chin on her head, 'I know… but I can't help but feel that way." Chiyo then whispered to her brother, "No matter what happens, I will be here for you and everyone else is too." Ni~ya smiled sadly, "I know that's if you can help." Their hug was short lived, their father came home.

Sakito slouched in the chair that was in Hitsugi's room. "I don't know what to do. His brother said if he seen us together again, that Ni was as good as dead and I know that his father beats on him but…" Hitsugi looked at the smaller man, "Then Ni~ya should just move out! We've been telling him this for months now!" "I don't' want to be the reason why he has to leave his home!" The anger was very apparent in his voice. Hitsugi sighed, knowing what this was doing to him. "I know, but at this point in time, if you two want any sort of relationship, he has to leave! Besides, his father is no good anyways. Someone who beats on his kids is no father."

Sakito wrapped his arms around him and waited for Chiyo to text him. Since Hideaki had threatened, Ni~ya refused to use his phone anymore, he had Chiyo send small, quick texts to him. "Is anyone hungry?" Mitsuo-san asked threw her son's shut door. Sakito shook his head but Hitsugi didn't like his answer. "Yeah mom." He called. "Dinner will be ready soon then." Sakito's phone buzzed and he rushed to grab it. "Things are fine. Misses much." Sakito's heart raced, and a silly grin appeared on his face, Hitsugi took it as things were still good.

"That just ruins my whole plan now does it?" Yomi snarled. Ruka crossed his arms and watched the little man have his rampage. "Who does that ass think he is? Does he know just who he fucked with?" Yomi stopped and looked at the taller man. "I can't understand why he hates Ni~ya so much." Ruka sighed, Chiyo had told him why. "I guess when the two were younger. Ni~ya was better at almost everything. Hideaki got pissed off and fooled Ni~ya into doing something he wasn't supposed to and their father has never trusted Ni~ya since. And every little thing seems to set their father off."

"That's so sad." Yomi said, his anger melting away. "For both of them. Hideaki is just an ass. I'm really gonna fuck him up!" Ruka grabbed Yomi and pulled him tight, "Not as long as I'm around. You might screw Ni~ya over and right now, it's best we not include him in your New Year's idea." Yomi's head sank, "but it just won't be the same." Kissing the blonde's head, "I know but just bear with us for now."

Ni~ya walked into his brother's room, "I'm going to Aki's house. Is that fine?" Hideaki looked up from the rather light novel he held, "Sure… just make sure Romeo doesn't see Juliet." Ni~ya nodded, he hated this, the whole thing. Grabbing his coat he left the house. Truth was he wasn't going just to see Aki; he was going to see Hitsugi and Ruka. He made it to their meeting spot, outside of Aki's house. Hitsugi, Ruka and Aki all stood there waiting for him. "It's time we decide on a plan of action." Ni~ya said stopping. The other three nodded, knowing what was coming next.

Ni~ya knew he had condemned himself as he walked closer to Yomi's house. He knew what he fate was after this night of fun. He knew he may never be alive after this, but he didn't care. He opened the door to Yomi's house and was greeted with a loud shout from his friends. If this was his last night on Earth, they were gonna treat him well. He knew his brother was sitting outside the home, watching his every move, that's why Yomi left the curtains open, if his friend was as good as dead, might as well let his prosecutor see what really went on.

Sakito stood back, nervous. He knew that Ni~ya shouldn't be here and yet a part of him didn't care. He had him now and that's what he wanted. Ni~ya slowly walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Its New Year's Eve, where's the booze?" right on cue, Aki came strolling in with a bottle. "I'm gonna miss you buddy!" Aki said handing him the bottle of what looked like Jack. Taking a large swing to calm his over worked nerves, he smiled, "Who cares? I'm alive now!" He took another swig and passed the bottle.

Sakito looked at him rather nervously, "Are you ok?" "No, I don't think I will be." Sakito grabbed Ni~ya hand and gripped it, trying to force himself to smile. Somewhere in the house music began to play and Yomi had swept them from the entrance to the living room. If this was Ni~ya's last night on Earth, he was going to party hard, drink a lot and maybe, just maybe he'd kiss Sakito at Midnight.

Hideaki watched his brother threw the open windows of the Chiba residence. He couldn't believe that his brother rather hang out with these guys for what might be his last night then live out the rest of his life. He knew the beating his father would give him and he grinned, he knew his brother couldn't stay away from that little man named Sakito.

"Honey, why are we here again? It's New Year's Eve, shouldn't we be at some bar or something?" his fiancée Keiko asked. She snuggled against him but he brushed her off. "I have better things to do then get drunk with you." She snorted and sank lower into the car seat, pulling her phone out to find something to keep her busy. _Stupid girl, I'm here to make our lives better. Why can't you see that!_ Hideaki was furious but he had to keep himself in check.

Ni~ya took another drink of the amber liquid and smiled at Sakito. The whole night, they had been attached to each other, arms around each other. "Having fun?" he slurred a bit. Sakito nodded and took a sip of his drink, smiling back at him. "It's close to Midnight." Ni~ya said with a slight hint. "It is." The small man said resting his head on Ni~ya's shoulder.

They watched the clock count down, the numbers getting closer. Yomi had already snuggled up with Ruka, waiting so they could kiss. Hitsugi and Aki had been bothered, there was no girls for them to kiss and they were nowhere near drunk enough to kiss each other. Ni~ya was busy playing with some of Sakito's hair, a habit he had when he was drunk. The countdown began, the numbers echoing through the room. Sakito looked up and Ni~ya, a blush appearing on his face. As the countdown reached to zero, Ni~ya grabbed Sakito's face rather roughly and kissed him.

Seeing how he was drunk he had no inhibitors, so he let all his feelings out in this kiss. Sakito knew that it was a mix of stress and happiness and kissed him back with all he had. Pulling back a bit, Sakito gently bit Ni~ya's bottom lip. The caused Ni~ya to smirk and warp his arms around the smaller of the two. "I wish your brother wasn't an ass." Sakito whispered. Ni~ya kissed the top of his head, 'Don't even bother with that right now. I just want it to be us."

Morning came took quickly for the group, having only spent a few hours asleep and most were hung-over. All of them were silent as they ate their breakfast, not wanting to even speak about the day to come. Yomi seemed rather moody and Hitsugi and Aki couldn't even look at Ni~ya without some regret or sadness flooded their eyes. "Geeze guys, act like I'm a dead man." Ni~ya said trying to break the ice. Sakito intertwined his fingers with Ni~ya's and smiled, "Yeah. It might not be as bad as we're thinking. It could just blow over or his brother could be bluffing."

Ruka gave them both a solemn look and then smiled, "Sakito's got a point, and we can't start the funeral yet if the guy's still alive." "Thank Ruka, real encouraging." Ruka just smiled. Yomi then brought up the one question they were all thinking, "So when do you plan on going home?"


End file.
